Mi Ángel
by HARMONY HARRY Y HERMIONE
Summary: Este es un: One shot para el reto " Un ángel llamado Mama" hecho por el grupo de fans de la pareja Harry Potter y Hermione Granger. LiLy Potter ansiosa por ingresar a Hogwarts junto a sus hermanos, descubre un viejo album familiar..la niña curiosa por la naturaleza dice: Ahora cuéntame algo sobre la abuela... Descubre lo que le responden sus padres.


_**Mi Ángel**_

 _Discliamer:_ _Este es un: One shot para el reto " Un ángel llamado Mama" hecho por el grupo de fans de la pareja Harry Potter y Hermione Granger._

 _Aclaración: La mayoría de los personajes que se nombran en la historia, pertenecen a la gran JKRowling._

 **Primer capitulo**

Dicen que luego con cada experiencia y momentos intensos, las personas cambian, y que los sentimientos ya no son los mismos.

Dicen que en un solo instante, la vida puede cambiar en un solo minuto y que lo que ahora sentís, mañana puede no ser así. Bueno, esto paso con Harry Potter y Hermione Granger, que hasta antes de la segunda guerra mágica, pensaban que lo tenían todo claro, pensaban que el sentimiento que uno sentía por el otro era de solo amigos, o incluso de hermanos. Pero no era así, ellos sentían un amor puro y verdadero y eso lo supieron con el correr de los meses en la búsqueda de los _horrocruxes_. El estar entre la vida y la muerte, el no saber si pudieran vivir al otro día, el sentir que se podían perder para siempre, había activado ese amor que estaba oculto dentro de ellos y que cambio sus vida para siempre.

Meses después de haber derrotado al señor tenebroso, y luego de haber experimentado por muchos sentimientos encontrados es que tanto Harry, como Hermione pusieron fin a sus dudas y se declararon el amor que sentían. Y por su parte, Ginny, la chica que siempre había estado enamorada de Harry, también entendió que aquel amor que ella sentía, era tan solo admiración y que en realidad lo quería como un hermano, con el mismo cariño que sentía por sus demás hermanos mayores.

Ron que durante la guerra había quedado muy dolido por todo lo que había ocurrido con la muerte de su hermano Fred y por todo lo acontecido con los _Horrocruxes_ , decidió darse un tiempo sin sus amigos y pasear por todo el mundo, asi tal vez descubrir su lugar en el mundo.

Los años pasaron, las cosas tomaron su debido rumbo y las relaciones se afianzaron con más fuerza.

Harry luego de haber tomado su curso para ser _auror,_ se casó con Hermione Granger, que había seguido la carrera de Leyes Mágicas, para así poder mejorar los derechos de los hijos nacidos de muggles y así mejorar el mundo mágico, ambos se amaban mucho y sabían que estarían juntos toda la vida. 3 años después de casarse, tuvieron a su primera hija, Lily Jean Potter, una hermosa niña castaña con ojos verdes, como los de su padre. Había heredado la inteligencia de Hermione y el gusto por el Quidditch de Harry.

Para seguir con la felicidad, el matrimonio Potter-Granger, decidieron buscar al varón, y llego a los 2 años de Lily. Un pequeño bebe de cabellos negros y ojos marrones que dieron el nombre de James Sirius Potter Granger, dio termino a la familia que tanto Harry como Hermione deseaban tener.

Los años pasaron, el amor de ambos crecía y junto a esto, también lo hacían sus pequeños hijos, que se criaron en la casa que Harry había heredado de su padrino Sirius Black, que estaba ubicada en número 12 de Grimmauld Place, aquella casa había pertenecido a la familia Black pero al morir Sirius, él se la dejo a Harry, este luego de que acabara la guerra, la arreglo y con ayuda del Ministerio de Magia pudieron sacar casi todos los objetos mágicos y así poder arreglarla a su gusto.

Lily Jean, la primogénita de Harry y Hermione, ya tenía 10 años, y estaba demasiado ansiosa por ingresar a Hogwarts. Como sus padres, ella y su pequeño hermano, James Sirius, iban a una escuela muggles para hacer sus estudios primarios.

La pequeña castaña, era curiosa, como toda niña de su edad. Cuando estaba aburrida, se dedicaba a merodear por la casa, a buscar en lugares nuevos algo divertido que encontrar.

Un día, la pequeña castaña estaba viendo junto a su padre, el álbum familiar y al ver a una joven pelirroja ella dijo emocionada—Que hermosa que era la abuela

Harry asintió con la cabeza y beso la cabeza de su hija,

—Si mi hijita, tu abuela era una mujer hermosa—Dijo el pelinegro. Hermione se acercó al oírlos y abraso a su marido de lado.

—¿Que están haciendo mis amores? —pregunto Hermione con voz suave.

—Viendo fotos-—Contesto Lily alegre—-Ahora cuéntame algo sobre la abuela…¿Fue buena mama como mama? —la niña se acomodó en los brazos de su madre

Harry sonrió y miro a su pequeña con dulzura y contesto con suavidad—Tu abuela... Ella fue la persona más valiente, noble y buena que ha habido... Y si, fue la mejor madre que pude tener, ella dio la vida por mí y... —miro a Hermione tiernamente—Tu madre, ella también dio varias veces la vida por mi—dijo esto y acaricio su mejilla

—¿Si? —pregunto la niña, separándose de su madre y sentándose mejor—¿Cómo? Cuenta papi...

—Bueno ella.. Me acompaño en cada momento, me apoyo cuando nadie lo hacía, arriesgo su vida muchas veces para estar conmigo—susurró el pelinegro mirando a su castaña y acercándose a ella—También me ayudo en la tarea escolar, fue mi mejor amiga durante los años de colegio, en definitiva ella fue el ángel que mi madre me mando.

Hermione al oír aquellas palabras, se emocionó hasta que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Miro a Harry y dijo con voz entrecortada—Exageras amor...

—Para nada mi amor—dijo Harry dándole un suave beso en sus labios—tu fuiste y siempre serás mi ángel, mi compañera y todo.

Lily sonrió de lado mirando la escena tan romántica, despacio se fue para su cuarto, para dejar a sus padres solos.

Al ver a su hija irse, Hermione responde al beso suave acariciando la mejilla de Harry con suavidad,

—Tu también eres mi ángel, Harry—murmuro la castaña mirando los ojos de Harry, siempre tan sinceros y llenos de bondad— Y exageras… yo solo hice lo que sentía.

—Mi Hermione, mi amor… mi ángel, tú has sido la persona que más me acompaño en mi misión de acabar con… —Harry hizo una mueca al recordar, le ponía mal el recordar todo aquello—Bueno tu sabes, no cualquiera lo hubiese hecho, por eso yo digo que a ti, te mando mi mama—Al decir esto, le dio otro beso a su amada.

Hermione no pudo negarse a los besos, y lo respondió suave y con mucho amor...

—Mi amor, si te ayude fue por qué… bueno porque siempre te amé y no permitiría que algo te pase, eso jamás…—A la castaña se le salió una lagrima por la mejilla,

—Y yo jamás permitiría que algo te pase amor—murmuro Harry, limpiando la mejilla de la castaña—Te amo Mi Hermione..

—Te amo mi Harry—murmuró la castaña con voz suave

Ambos se besaron suavemente y luego fueron a la habitación de su hija, para seguir hablando con ella.

—¿Algo mas querías saber, mi princesa? —preguntó Harry sentándose en la cama de su hija.

—Bueno... cuéntame como conociste a la abuela Molly—preguntó la niña.

—Bueno tu abuela Molly, ella es la mamá de tu tío Ron—dijo Harry con voz dulce, ya que la familia Weasley siempre lo habían considerado como uno más de ellos. Y más Molly Weasley, era como una madre para él, aun ahora lo veía, él iba a La Madriguera y se reunía con ellos. —Es como mi madre, porque ella siempre cuido de mí, me acompaño, defendió en todo momento y... fue y es mi imagen materna.

Lily escuchaba aquellas palabras con una gran sonrisa—¡Woow! Qué bonito, si la abuela siempre me dice que tú eres su hijo.

—Es que así lo siente—murmuró Hermione que había escuchado con detenimiento todo—Molly siempre cuido de todo el mundo y aun lo hace.

—Asi es—murmuró el pelinegro mirando a Hermione y agarro su mano. Luego miro a su hija— y Tanto tu amor, como Molly, siempre han sido las personas que siempre me han cuidado, protegido y cuidado. Le agradezco a mi mamá que me las enviaran a ambas.

Siguieron hablando por un buen rato hasta que llegó la hora de cenar.


End file.
